callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaz
Gaz was an English soldier serving in the British Special Air Service veteran operator featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Gaz may have originated from London as his accent suggests. Known for his sense of humor, he was part of an SAS field operations team led by Captain Price, along with Soap MacTavish, the main character of Call of Duty 4. He is one of the few characters that isn't called by their rank, just their name. He assisted the player on most missions. He gives Soap a run through on how to use guns in F.N.G. He assists Soap in retrieving code-name Nikolai an Ultranationalist informant, during which he threatens Sgt. Kamarov of the loyalist forces into telling him where he is. After that he is shot down in his helicopter with Soap, Nikolai and Cpt. Price. They escape and head to Azerbaijan to capture Al-Asad. They succeed but Cpt. Price shoots Al Asad in the head after Imran Zakhaev calls Al Asad's phone. After hearing about Cpt. Price's assassination attempt on Zakhaev 15 years ago, they escape Azerbaijan and go to capture Zakhaev's son. Gaz is the one who identifies him, however, Zakhaev's son runs and is pursued by Gaz and the others. This fails as Zakhaev's son shoots himself when he is surrounded. They head to secure a nuclear missile site from Zakhaev's men. As they get through and cut the power for a sniper team, two missiles are launched. They cut the vents at which point Gaz was sent to the security room with American forces whilst Price, Soap and Griggs went to the main room to input the codes to stop the warheads. After managing to save the U.S from Zakhaev's nukes, Gaz and the team hijack some enemy jeeps to escape. As they are pursued through the Russian mountains the jeep he was escaping in skidded to a halt to avoid going over the edge of a destroyed bridge. Gaz fought alongside the joint SAS and U.S. forces in a last stand effort until back up arrived. However, a tanker exploded, injuring him. Imran Zakhaev suddenly appears and personally executes Gaz with a shot to the back, Gaz is last seen lying lifeless on the ground as the friendly Russian forces arrive in the level "Game Over". Trivia *If you open the .iwd files on the main folder of the game you can see one folder called Airplane and a file saying Gaz. The voice is the same we can hear when the Mile High Club mission is loading. You can also hear a similar voice to Gaz's during "Mile High Club". *He was voiced by Craig Fairbrass. *Some believe that Zakhaev may have shot Gaz in the ear. This is not very likely, as even if he was shot in the ear, he could still end up dead from a vast loss of blood. This is proven because of the large pool of blood around his head and the fact the medic did not go to him. *Gaz is the British announcer in Multiplayer. *Gaz's signature weapon is a G36C with a Red Dot Sight Quotes Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:SAS Members